Modern electrotechnical devices, e.g. measuring devices, have, as a rule, a number of components. These components, e.g. sensors, electronics units, etc., are, in current times, preferably modularly constructed. A modular construction permits the device to be offered in a variety of different variants, without the necessity of having to stock all variants in sufficient quantities. Only the components, which can be combined as required, need to be stored. Moreover, a modular construction offers advantages during manufacture. Thus, a special variant of the device can be manufactured from the components in a very short time. Preferably, the components are connected together by simple plug connections.
Frequently, it is necessary to fill a remaining internal space of the finished device by casting a material thereinto, e.g. a silicone rubber, in order e.g. to prevent the penetration of moisture. To accomplish this, the casting material is filled into the device in the liquid state. Should the liquid material flow into the area of the electrical plug connections, the quality of an electrical connection between the contacts to be connected by the plug connection can be degraded, or even effectively destroyed, by the casting material.